Switches are used in a variety of consumer electronics and lighting control to provide operation by a user. Specifically within the realm of in-home displays, programmable thermostats, and home automation systems, switches can be used to provide control of home systems such as lighting, HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning), entertainment, or other systems. Switches may be electronic, such as through pushing an icon representation on a touchscreen, or mechanical such as a button, rocker switch, flip switch, or other. Known switches have separate mechanisms to provide mechanical control (e.g., springs) and electrical control. While toggle switches are known for turning on and off lights, in-home displays and programmable thermostats have traditionally used on/off buttons on the front of the unit.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.